


Poking The Dark Side

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Candles, Dildos, Exposure, Gags, M/M, Paddling, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Threats, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie notices something is off with his best friend, and offers to help AJ out





	Poking The Dark Side

Howie looked at his best friend and sighed softly. AJ had been off for a few days, but was unwilling to tell any of them what was going on. He knew that AJ had a darker side to him, but had never shown it to Nick, Brian, Kevin, or himself. As Howie watched AJ groan and move positions for the fourth time in the last ten minutes, he knew he had to do something. 

“AJ, want to come over to my place tonight?” Howie looked at the younger man, who seemed to consider his words and nodded. 

“ Yes I will, thank you” AJ gave a quick smile before going off to his own world in his head. Howie shared a look with Brian and Kevin, giving the cousins a minute nod. 

“You got him?” Nick asked as he hugged Howie goodbye an hour later. AJ had flown out of the room once the meeting was over, and the four remaining men shared looks. 

“ Yes I do, I have a feeling I know what’s wrong. Just if I’m hurting tomorrow, don’t question him. We all know he has the darker side. I think he needs to let it out, and I’m going to volunteer. Kevin, seriously don’t go after Alex. I know what I’m walking into. Understand?” Howie bored a look into Kevin, who sighed and inclined his head. The two blondes also nodded, and Howie made his goodbyes, going home. 

He quickly made himself dinner, and tried to mentally prepare himself for what AJ could do. Howie knew there was a chance he would have to provoke the younger man to letting his darker side out. An hour later, the doorbell rang, and Howie moved into the foyer of his home. 

“Hey AJ, how are you?” Howie opened the door, and saw that AJ had brought a bag with him, slung over his shoulder. Howie knew that he didn’t have any toys or anything related to sadism in his home, so that gave him the clue he needed that AJ needed to fall. 

“Could be better, could be worse” AJ replied, as he settled the bag on the floor, and sat on the couch. Howie eyed the bag, wondering what AJ had brought with him. 

“What’s going on with you?” Howie laid back in his chair, flipping the TV on. He looked over at his best friend, who was staring at his fingers. 

“Just feeling off. Sorry my head hasn’t been in the game recently. I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately” AJ looked up and Howie saw something in his eyes that told him everything he needed to know. 

“I get it  AJ, we all have had those moments. But there’s something more isn’t there. I can see it in your eyes” Howie knew he was treading a thin line right now, and saw the fire in AJ’s eyes ignite. 

“What Howie, what do you want me to say?” AJ asked dangerously, and Howie knew that the next sentence would cause him to flip. 

“I know you have the darker side, and it needs to be let out. Let it out AJ, I know what I’m asking you, let me help you take care of it” Howie saw AJ’s eyes go nearly black, and he growled as he stood up, looming over Howie. 

“ Oh you know? Well guess again. If you want me to show you, then why are you still sitting and in clothes? Get on your knees and on that floor within a minute, or things will be worse for you” AJ growled, and Howie shivered. 

He quickly got off the chair and stripped his clothes off, before going to his knees, head down. AJ smirked and circled the older man. As he trailed his fingers around Howie’s shoulders, he felt the tremble from his best friend. The trembles sent him chuckling softly. Howie wondered if he really knew what he was getting into tonight. 

“Well looks like you can follow some sort of order. Get on all fours and still your body” AJ went to his bag and rooted through it. Howie had his eyes on the carpet under him, so he didn’t see what AJ was pulling out. All of a  sudden his vision went dark, and he couldn’t see at all. 

“Open your mouth” AJ’s dark voice growled in his ear, and Howie opened his mouth, only to feel a ball gag being put into it and secured. He let out a small whimper, and groaned feeling the slap to his bare ass. 

“That’s just the start of this, remember you wanted this and volunteered for it” AJ reminded the older man, who nodded at the words. 

AJ grabbed the paddle and rubbed Howie’s ass, before bringing it up, and down on Howie’s ass. The older man jerked and whined around his gag, the drool starting to pour under him. AJ smirked and laid down a second blow. Howie whimpered, feeling the sting on his ass. 

“There’s more where that comes from” AJ snarled as he rained blow after blow on Howie’s ass, making it a deep red. After seeing that it had done  it’s job, AJ grabbed the spiny glove he had, and raked it down Howie’s deep red and aching ass. He grinned hearing the cries of pain that Howie let out as the spikes dragged along. AJ then wrapped the glove around Howie’s cock, and cackled hearing the loud, muffled screams Howie let out. 

“Fuck that’s satisfying” AJ dragged the spikes down Howie’s cock, watching the pre leaking steadily out. He noticed the giant pile of drool that Howie had accumulated from his screaming around the gag. 

“Damn didn’t think you were such a  drooler . That’s pathetic Dorough.  God I wonder if this will be worth it” AJ rolled his eyes, and grabbed the glass dildo he had. He leaned close to Howie’s ear, and whispered in his ear. Howie nodded softly, and AJ grinned. He went down to Howie’s ass, and pried his red ass cheeks apart, and stuck a finger in his hole. AJ smirked feeling it loose. Seems his best friend had been fucked recently. AJ pulled away, and went back around. He took off the gag, and watched Howie relax his jaw. 

“Who you been fucked by?” AJ knew he had the upper hand and Howie knew it as well. The older man knew he couldn’t lie to AJ, or the other man would find out, and make all this worse the next time it happened. 

“Brian” Howie whispered out, and AJ stared at him. He couldn’t believe that Brian had been fucking Howie, and they had done it recently. 

“How long?” he asked, and Howie licked his lips. 

“On and off for about 5 years now” AJ looked at Howie like he didn’t know who he was. 

“And you two hid it all this time?” Howie nodded, and AJ smirked. He now had something to hold over Howie. 

“Well, well, well. Good to know” Howie shivered at the tone, knowing that he had probably just screwed himself. AJ replaced the gag, and went back around to Howie’s ass. He pulled Howie’s ass cheeks back apart. He leaned down, and ran his tongue up Howie’s ass. The older man shivered feeling AJ rimming him. 

“Wonder what’s going to happen when Brian realizes that you were fucked by someone who wasn’t him?” AJ cackled at the thought of Howie confessing to his lover that he had been fucked by AJ. Howie whined around the gag, knowing Brian wouldn’t be happy. Howie also knew that Brian would then know that AJ knew about their trysts, and that he had to accept Howie occasionally going to AJ if they didn’t want their secret exposed. 

“God this is amazing” AJ pulled away, and poked his fingers again through Howie’s hole. He got two fingers in, and pushed the dildo in, not wanting to fuck Howie right now, but wanting him wide open to slam into. Howie whined around the gag feeling the dildo in his ass. AJ sent a sharp slap down, and Howie cried out. 

“Can  it Howie. I don’t want to hear it” AJ snarled, and Howie went quiet. AJ grabbed the c a ndle that had been burning, and dripped hot wax on Howie’s back. He grinned watching the older man arch into the pain, and whine softly. 

“Looks like my best friend is a bit of a pain slut” AJ taunted, and Howie whimpered behind the gag. AJ continued dripping hot wax in random places on Howie’s body, before pulling away and wiping it all up. He went back around to Howie’s ass and pulled the dildo out. 

“Now I get to do what I’ve been wanting” Howie cried out behind the gag as AJ slammed into his loose hole. AJ grinned as he started fucking his best friend hard and fast. 

“You do realize now that I own your ass. If I ever need to fall again, guess who I’m calling? You deny me, I go to the others and your little secret with Brian is no more. Bet you are looking forward to explaining that to the blonde  lover aren’t you?” AJ spoke conversationally as he fucked Howie, scraping his nails down Howie’s back, and spanking his sore ass. He reached forward and loosened the gag so Howie could take it off. 

“Answer me Howie, tell me you understand what is happening” AJ ordered, and Howie let out a low whine, before licking his lips. 

“I understand AJ. If you need to go to your dark side, I fall for you. If I ever deny you, my secret is no more” Howie lowered his head, wondering how things had fallen this far. 

“Good, I’m glad we reached an understanding” AJ groaned as he thrusted into Howie a few more times before crying out his name. Howie whined softly as he felt AJ’s seed pour into his hole. AJ pulled out and took the blindfold off Howie, watching as the older man gingerly went back to his knees. 

“Thank  you Howie , I’m glad I came over. Are you alright?” AJ pulled out of his mindset and pulled Howie up, checking him over. 

“Yes AJ, I’m alright. I’m glad I could help you out with this. Just let me know when you need to fall again” Howie looked up at the younger man who nodded. Neither needed to speak about the elephant in the room. 

“Will do, I’ll see you tomorrow” AJ packed his bag up again and left, leaving Howie alone again. The older man gently sat on the couch and pulled his phone to him. He had to call Brian, and knew it wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation. Things had changed in one afternoon, and Howie wasn’t sure what the future would look like, but knew he had put himself in the position he was currently in. As he sighed and typed in the text, he could only hope that things would work out in the end. 


End file.
